


Homestuck Fictober

by Nevermind The Rest (HeiressLamia)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressLamia/pseuds/Nevermind%20The%20Rest
Summary: An attempt to create one, self-contained fic a day for the month of October. Will likely be incredibly Vrisrezi heavy.





	Homestuck Fictober

“Godfuckingdamnhellassbitch!!!!!!!!” The shout reverberated down the empty halls of the stadium. The fight was long over, the bell rung, and the audience vacated, yet still the champ sat in her musty change room, being tended to.

“Can you feel that?” Kanaya asked, flicking her eyes up to meet Vriska’s gaze, relishing in the exaggerated grimace she was recieving.

“Fuck you.” Vriska spat.

“Well, consider that payback for the dislocation, then. I’m not even sure what you had hoped to accomplish, you would’ve won on points alone.”

“Yeah but that jackass was gunning for my title, and I figured I ought to teach her a lesson. Besides, it was totally sweet, the way she went down.” Vriska laughed at the thought of it. One of her nasally, shrill laughs, as though the world’s nerdiest crow just heard a particularly juicy zinger.

Kanaya merely hummed in disinterested agreement, liberally slathering more Icy Hot on to Vriska’s shoulder, feeling the wiry sinew of her deltoid. Vriska was a contradiction in many senses, the makeup of her frame included. She was rail thin, all sharp angles and bony corners, yet the woman could still throw a punch like a bag of hammers.

“Are we almost done here?” Vriska asked, meaning to sound disinterested, even as a note of desperation crept into her voice. Despite her attempts to convince herself otherwise, Vriska wasn’t as good a liar as she thought she was, and she yearned for Kanaya’s companionship.

Kanaya unrolled a length of bandages and began gingerly wrapping them around Vriska’s shoulder as she spoke. “Please allow me to at least compress the area before we finish up.” Vriska kicked her legs out from under her like a petulant child and gave a bit of a while, but complied.

“So…” she began, trailing off, attempting to appear as though she had all the time in the world, eyes pointedly fixed on the wall, rather than on Kanaya. “Are you doing anything after this?”

Kanaya seized up for a second, a fraction of hesitation in her posture, before she passed the bandages under Vriska’s arm one last time, fixing them in place, and giving them a gentle pat to test any give. “I’m not sure dating your physical therapist is the best idea. What about Terezi?”

A solitary vein bulged in Vriska’s neck, and she sucked air through her teeth in an attempt to keep her composure. “What about Terezi?”

Kanaya took a deep, steading breath through her nose. She was in the rose bush now, and had to maneuver deftly to avoid any thorns. “I simply figured, with your history, and your chemistry, that you would have had this conversation with someone you know intimately, before trying out your moves on the woman who only sees you when you break something, or decide that a points victory isn’t as satisfying as giving someone a concussion.”

Vriska sneers, before burying her face in her palms with a long, dramatic “uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh”, her wild mane of hair pooling around her hands. “Terezi’s just...She’s so fucking important to me, you know? And she’s got her own shit to sort out. I don’t want to complicate her whole deal with my bullshit. What if I fuck her up?”

“And you pay no attention to the possibility of fucking me up with your ‘bullshit’?”

“I’m not going to insult the either of us by implying that you could not handle Vriska’s Wild Ride. You’d kick my ass six ways from Sunday the moment I tried anything and, to be honest, it’s kind of hot.”

“I’m not going to let you off the hook just because you recognise my intense hotness.”

“Man whatever!” Vriska springs to her feet and gives the bench a firm kick before wincing. “I’ll go bug her if that’s what you really want me to do.”

“What I want, Vriska, is for you to be honest with yourself, and more importantly, be honest with her.”

There was a long, pregnant pause, before Kanaya got up, and handed Vriska a clean hoodie she had brought with her.

“Until this heals, you should sleep on your good side, get plenty of rest, and keep your training light.”

Vriska gave out a small sigh, rose from the bench, and turned towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah...Thanks, fussyfangs.” She gave a small wave with her bad arm, and crossed the threshold.


End file.
